Static
by kittypox
Summary: Piers returns to his captain, unwilling to let his second chance pass by. Chris' acceptance is surprising, but the captain gets his own surprises when taking on a J'avo for a lover. PWP


PLEASE READ THE NOTE!

Author's note: This story was a request by one of my girls. She loves Chris/Piers and requested a J'avo Piers who is able to control his mutation. …except for one little thing.

I need to disclaim that I have never actually played a Resident Evil game before, much as I love the characters. I have only seen the cutscenes for RE6, so some facts and characterizations might be amiss and I apologize.

General disclaimer: I do not own the characters within or the Resident Evil franchise, nor do I make any money from this story. It is simply for entertainment purposes only.

Static

Chris eyed the young man across from him. There was a lot that needed to be said, to say nothing of all the shit that needed to be _explained_. But Piers looked to be in control of himself. The entire time they had been speaking, the boy hadn't even flinched. The man stole a quick glance at Piers' covered arm. Only the soldier's fingers were visible, but they seemed human. The digits were slim and light colored, no dark veins or oozing C-virus puss. Chris shuddered at the memory of it.

"Captain?" Piers raised an eyebrow.

Chris waved his concern away. "Just recalling some old ghosts."

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

"No…" Chris openly stared at Piers' fingers. "No, just curious."

The soldier canted his head softly, a small grin easing onto his lips. He glanced at his own hand, then wriggled his fingers. He was fairly certain he could guess what his former captain was thinking. He stretched his hand out towards Chris.

"Go ahead." The man stared at him and he laughed. "Go on." He urged. "I won't bite, I promise."

Tentatively, Chris reached out his own hand. When his fingers first wrapped around Piers' smaller hand, he felt a small jolt of static zap him. He heard Pier's cough nervously and mumble an apology. Ignoring it for the moment, he took a moment to investigate the soldier's hand, turning it over and running his thumb over the creases of Piers' hand and the smooth surface of its back. Another, much stronger jolt of energy ran up his arm and Chris dropped the boy's hand.

Piers quickly pulled his hand to his lap. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"That little bit of electricity. It's the only thing I can't control. Sometimes I just let off little bursts of energy."

"Hmm." Chris remembered the horrible, electricity charged mutation that had once taken over Piers' arm. It would twitch and reform itself at random, against the soldier's will. Piers had been as mortified—perhaps even more so—as he had been. "I'm glad that that little bit of electricity is the only uncontrollable part of that mutation."

"Yeah," the soldier laughed, "me too." He tried not to dwell on exactly why he was emitting those little bursts of energy. He was not entirely sure Chris would like knowing the whys and wherefores of his state.

They sat for several long minutes in silence. Occasionally, Piers would catch the man glancing at his arm or face. Part of him urged him to say something to the captain, but he was still unsure what to say. Finding out that he had been alive had shocked Chris enough, did the man really need any more shocks? Piers sighed.

Chris looked up at the sound. He looked down at his empty plate and the ice cubes in his drink. It was time to go. Fishing out his wallet, he tossed several bills on the table, took the final swig of his drink and stood. Piers looked up at him, expression uncertain.

"Come on, Piers," the man said with a light smile, "let's get out of here."

The soldier grinned and got to his feet. "Yes, sir."

Piers leaned over a cabinet to look closer at a picture o Chris and his sister. The family resemblance was uncanny.

"Here." Chris said, walking up beside him and handing him an opened beer.

"Oh," Piers looked at the bottle, "thanks."

Awkward silences seemed to be a common thing that night, Piers thought as he and Chris wandered away from the cabinet to drop down onto a set of chairs. He glanced around the small apartment. It didn't surprise him that Chris lived alone—being a captain in the BSAA didn't give one the freedom to date often—but he was surprised at how bare the place seemed. A table here, a cabinet there, and that was the extent of the decorating.

When he looked back at Chris, he found the man staring at him. Piers raised an eyebrow. "Captain?"

Chris sighed, putting his beer down, deciding to get down to business. "Piers, don't take this the wrong way. I'm happy beyond words that you're still alive, but why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" He echoed the man's words.

"Here, showing yourself to _me_." Chris clarified. "Don't you have a family or a girl you want to see first?"

The boy shook his head. "No family, or none that re really important to me like your sister is to you, and no girl either." He took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "I came to find you, Chris, because you're the one person who meant anything to me. You're the only one I cared about." He felt a small zap of energy and hoped Chris hadn't seen it.

Chris was silent and still, eyeing him with an unreadable expression. The look made Piers nervous. What was the captain thinking, eh wondered. Was he reading the meaning behind those words, as Piers hoped he was, and if he was, what did the man think? Maybe Chris would be repulsed. Well, Piers doubted that. He might be rebuffed by Chris, but the man would always be his friend.

Finally, Chris reached out and picked up his beer to take a long gulp. Piers could not help but watch every movement he made with earnest interest. He waited to hear what Chris would say.

"You came to me first because you care for me more than anyone else."

Piers nodded.

The corner of Chris' mouth twitched a bit in a smile. "It's natural for a soldier to feel that way about his partner."

"No," Piers protested fiercely, a spark of electricity becoming visible, "no, it's not just that you're my partner. I've had partners before that meant a lot less than you did. You and I were—different. We had something. I can't really define it but—but I know that what I feel for you isn't just my feelings as a partner."

The soldier snapped his mouth shut suddenly, embarrassed. He could not meet Chris' probing glaze. His face flushed and he began to wish he hadn't said anything at all.

Minutes later—it had seemed like hours to Piers-the man laughed softly. Piers looked at Chris in horrified wonder.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for you, Piers?"

The soldier steeled himself and answered unwaveringly, "No."

Chris laughed again and leaned back comfortably in his recliner. He was apparently having no dilemma with what Piers had said. The soldier wished he felt as at ease with the situation.

"I love you." Piers insisted, plunging on despite his fear.

Chris put up a hand. "Alright, one step at a time, Piers, jeez. Back from the dead and now you love me." The man couldn't help but laugh. Everything seemed terribly strange and surreal.

"This isn't funny." Piers said sourly. "I've cared about you for a long time, I was just too scared to say anything. After what happened in China, I learned the hard way that you should never waste time and hide what you feel. I got a second chance and I'm not going to waste it. Even if you push me away, at least I was honest and said what I wanted to say."

The boy's speech sobered Chris. The humor faded quickly and he found himself nodding. "Alright, kiddo, I hear what you're saying."

Piers scoffed. "Don't call me kiddo."

Chris couldn't help but laugh again. "Well, you're still a kid to me, so get used to it, kiddo. Like I was saying, I hear what you're saying. You were always a good-looking kid, but I had no intention of screwing our partnership up. Emotions like that can get you in trouble when dealing with surviving BOWs."

Piers swallowed thickly. Chris was reciprocating. That was almost more than he had hoped for. "Well, there are no BOWs here, Chris."

The man nodded, eyeing Piers. "No, there aren't."

"And I don't think I'll be welcome back into BSAA ranks as your partner anytime soon either."

"I would agree with that assessment."

Something had changed in the set of Chris' eyes, Piers noticed. The mirth and distance had gone, replaced by intense want. The boy swallowed again. He hadn't hidden his want, but he was still surprised at Chris' acceptance. He was even more surprised when the man got up from his seat and moved to stand in front of him. Piers looked up at him, wide-eyed and uncertain.

"Come on, soldier." Chris grinned and jerked his head to indicate down the hall.

Piers looked. He was fairly certain he knew what was down the hall. And he would be damned if he would stop himself from getting what he had wanted for years. With a nod, he stood and followed Chris, who would occasionally glance back at him and offer encouraging smiles.

He barely had time to glance around the room before Chris grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed and shoved him onto it. Piers grunted as his back hit the bed, a small spark crackling in his ear. It was forgotten when a second later he felt Chris' warm body settle over his and hands started to tug at his clothing.

Piers let out an excited puff of breath before wrapping his arms around Chris' neck suddenly and pressing their lips together in a desperate, open mouth kiss. He caught the man by surprise enough that Chris did nothing for several seconds. His stupor did not last long though, as he quickly wrapped his own arms around the smaller soldier and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Piers groaned into the kiss, curling his fingers in Chris' shirt.

They separated with a surprised gasp when a strong current of energy stung them both.

Chris pulled back, running a hand across the back of his lips. He looked confused. "What was that?"

Piers groaned again and flopped back onto the bed. He covered his face with his arm, embarrassed as he admitted, "That was my fault. When I get…excited…I emit electricity. It happens when I get really emotional." He peeked at Chris from underneath his arm. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

Chris snorted and pushed the boy's hand from his face. "A little bit of static doesn't put me off." He said with a grin. "Hell, it might even make this more fun."

Piers laughed, unable to suppress his smile. His stomach jumped anxiously as Chris returned to pulling the clothing from his body. When the man reached for his scarf, Piers batted his hand away.

"Not this."

The older man laughed. With an obliging smile, Chris moved off of the bed and peeled his shirt over his head. Piers watched hungrily as the man worked his belt loose and stripped completely. A flash of electricity sparkled before his eyes before Chris was on him again, heated flesh pressed against his own too-hot skin. The man devoured his mouth in a possessive kiss as his hands ran down Piers' sides.

The small bursts of static and electricity bothered him not at all. He took it as a good sign, if Piers was giving off those bursts in his excitement. He couldn't imagine what the shock would be like when the soldier came. Riding on that thought, a sharp zap raced up his back as Piers eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed their groins together.

Chris pulled back, hands straying to the thighs wrapped around him. Piers looked at him, confused, lips red and swollen.

"You said that you weren't going to let opportunities slip past you because of fear. Because you never know when you might lose the chance permanently, didn't you?"

Piers scrambled to force some coherency on his thoughts, but floundered in the wake of his libido. He settled for nodding, thinking that Chris had more or less gotten what he had said early.

"Good." Chris said, voice low and lusty. He looked Piers over, drinking in the way the boy was laid out before him. "Well there's something I've wanted to do for awhile now too. Turn over."

Piers sprang up, eager to obey. He turned and settled on his stomach, only to be pulled to his knees a moment later. Chris' hands explored his body, running up and down his sides soothingly. The feeling sent erotic tingles through his core and Piers felt small puffs of static dance across his skin. The hands moved across his back and shoulders, cataloging every inch of his torso before moving lower.

The boy jumped when hose same large hands ran down his backside and reached between his legs to fondle him. Piers bit his lip, fighting back a moan. He could not keep his body from thrusting into the palm of Chris' hand as it ran up his shaft. The man's other hand ran across the small of his back and down to his thigh.

The first time Chris wrapped his full hand around his cock, smearing his precum over himself, and gave him a firm pump, Piers cried out and felt a static charge sizzle against his back. He heard Chris whistle softly at him.

"That must have felt good." The man said with a laugh.

Piers groaned and dropped his head. "I'm used to it, but yes, it _did_ feel good. Please, do it again."

A pleased grin came onto Chris' face. He had no doubt that what he was doing would feel good, but he always liked to hear it for himself. He happily fulfilled Piers request and pumped his hand over the boy's cock several more times. He languished in Piers' cries, feeling himself grow achingly hard just from listening to the smaller soldier. It had been too long since he had had a sexual encounter, other than his hand. That was all well and good for getting his libido in check, but sometime she had craved the feeling of another body against his own, tight and hot as he plunged into it. He had every intention of enjoying that moment to the fullest.

Chris pulled his hand away suddenly and Piers nearly collapsed. He had been so close to his climax. Completely lost in the feel of his captain's hand on him, his ecstasy rolling over him in waves…just a few seconds more would have done it. He moaned sadly, looking over his shoulder at Chris.

The man made a shushing noise as he leaned over to the bed stand and rummaged in a drawer. Right, Piers chided himself. They were going to go all the way. And if they were going all the way, they needed something to make the process easier. He heard Chris pop the top off of a bottle and squirt something into his hand. Next came the delicious sounds of the man slicking himself and Piers allowed himself to imagine Chris running his hand up and down his own large cock, spreading the lube, face contorting in his own private ecstasy.

The image vanished as cold, wet fingers caressed his rear and spread him, baring his puckered hole. A small shiver racked Piers body. He had wanted his captain for years, but he had no real experience when it came to the physical nature of their relationship might entail. Oh, he had pleasured himself time and again and was familiar with the feel of his passage being filled…but he had never had a real partner filling him.

Piers bit his lip as Chris slipped a finger inside of him. His body gave way surprisingly easy, allowing the digit to slide in and out with ease. The second finger was somewhat more difficult and Piers jumped as his body stretched to accommodate the two fingers. Chris' free hand strayed to his back and began rubbing calming circles into his skin. The tactic worked and the tension bled from Piers' body. Slowly, his body opened to Chris' fingers until the man pushed a third digit in.

It surprised Chris a little at how often Piers' body tensed and needed to be coaxed into relaxing. A telltale sign that this a was new experience for the soldier. He would need to go slow, the man thought, carefully working his fingers apart inside of the boy to stretch him. He rubbed against Piers' inner walls, enjoying the slick, tightness as he probed deeper. He wasn't exactly sure where it was, but Chris knew that with enough gentle force and searching he would find he spot. His fingers breached deeper until a sharp electric pang went up his arm, telling him he had found what he was looking for.

Piers nearly melted around his fingers, body threatening to slump completely onto the bed. A good sign, Chris thought to himself, pulling his fingers back slightly, only to thrust up inside the boy's body once more. He hit the spot again and a visible crackle of electricity flashed over Piers' back.

"Like that?" Chris panted, continuing to work his fingers in and out of the soldier's body.

It took much more effort than it should have for Piers to get his mouth to work. He had to swallow a mouthful of saliva before he could mumbled a weak, "Yes."

"Good." Chris laughed, plunging his fingers in a final time and rubbing Piers' prostate teasingly.

The fingers left him and Piers cursed in frustration. Brought to the edge twice now and denied. If that kept up, he might explode. As it was, a furious cloud of electric bursts erupted around him. The show only amused Chris though, for the man laughed and started to pump himself eagerly. Piers heard the wet sound of Chris' hand and looked over his shoulder. He furrowed his brow at the man.

"Don't be insulted." Chris said softly, hand never stopping. "We're going to get to it, and soon, but I want to get a little worked yup before we do. You've nearly come twice; you won't last too long and I don't want to be thrusting into you for ten minutes after you're done. That won't be enjoyable for either of us."

Piers nodded, grasping that logic, and dropped his head onto the blankets. His body was shaking and he could feel the sweat rolling off of his back and Chris worked himself up, as the man had termed it, Piers felt himself winding down. Maybe that would make it last longer, he hoped.

He would find out soon enough. The captain's large body settled over him again and Chris snaked a hand under his belly to pull their bodies flush against one another. Piers pushed himself against the man, savoring the feel of having Chris that close, to say nothing of the feel of the man's wet cock sliding against his thigh. The captain kissed at the nape of his neck, a soft, loving display that Piers was not sure how to react to.

He was spared having to say or do anything when Chris pulled back somewhat to gain a better angle.

"This might hurt a bit." The man warned.

Piers withheld a snort. He doubted anything could be as painful as getting his arm ripped off or mutating into a J'avo, but he held his tongue. It might still hurt. He tried to will himself to relax, having heard numerous stories of how to spare oneself pain during anal sex. Taking a deep breath, Piers concentrated on the fact that he was finally getting exactly what he had wanted and latched onto that thought fiercely.

Chris watched emotions dance across the boy's face with a vaguely amused expression. He could guess what Piers was doing. He had lost all patience though. Going slow was a must, but that didn't mean he would wait all night. Chris let his hands slide to the soldier's hips, holding him steady as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. One hand slipped from Piers' waist to guide his cock.

Another sharp crack of energy zapped between them as Piers felt the tip of Chris' cock nudging at his opening. _Relax_, he reminded himself and forced his muscles to un-tense. Regardless of his previous thought about no pain being worse than turning into a J'avo, Piers had to bite the inside of his cheek against the burn of his flesh stretching to fully accommodate Chris's cock as it pushed into his body. The captain was larger than his three fingers had been and Piers had a brief moment of being impressed before the thought was swept away with a pop of static.

Chris was careful to enter slowly. He worked the tip of his cock in with care, knowing how difficult the first time was for most. Piers took the pain well though, the only sign of any discomfort being the pops of static and electricity. That eased his guilt and the man pushed in a bit more earnestly; Piers would not break very easily. A shudder of pleasure coursed through his body as he inched in, losing himself in the feel of the soldier's tight, hot passage clinging to his sensitive cock. It had been too long since he had done this and even longer since it had been with someone he cared about.

"God." The man panted, taking hold of Piers' hips again and giving a small thrust.

The boy jumped a little, still trying to get used to the weight and size of Chris' cock inside of him. The man apologized, but Piers shook his head.

"Feels good." He mumbled, curling his fingers in the blankets.

Taking that as encouragement, Chris pushed in to the hilt and held himself still for a moment, allowing Piers to adjust. Piers took a moment to appreciate the way his body stretched for Chris, more than willing to make way for the man. His body knew how much he wanted this and even with the slight pain of intrusion, his cock was hard, dripping angrily, wanting more. The burn of his flesh being stretched had left, leaving him impatient. He shifted his hips a little, communicating his need.

Chris patted his side, letting his fingers dig into the soldier's flesh teasingly, before slowly sliding his cock out, pausing, and pushing back in. There was another crackle. The rhythm had to be slow and deliberate at first, until Piers' body fully opened to him. It would take a few thrusts before that would happen. Chris tried not to think about how much he wanted to delve into the boy's body and fuck like an animal and instead counted how many times flashes of electricity lit over Piers body and how many static pops he heard. The bursts of power were coming more often now. This should be interesting, Chris thought, again wondering what Piers' climax would be like.

He slowly began to gain speed, feeling Piers' walls loosen slightly around him. Even so, he still didn't want to go wild and fuck with abandon. He did adjust his grip, fingers digging into the soldier's hips to hold him steady the faster they moved. His thrusts became quicker as he pushed deeper, looking for the spot that would undoubtedly make Piers zap him. The thought of that happening was not a deterrent to Chris. He bent over the boy's back, finding a new angle, and pushed in fully, until their flesh was pressed against one another.

Piers groaned, mouth falling open in a silent cry, as Chris shifted position. He could feel the man's cock burrow deeper, hitting spots inside of him that he had no idea felt so good. It was difficult to concentrate on the steady pace Chris had set. The man was not slowing down either. The man's strong arms had settled around his waist to hold him tight, even as Chris panted and moaned in his ear. It was more than Piers could have hoped for or expected. Chris' tongue traced the nape of his neck and he shivered, static racing up his arms.

"Like that?" Chris growled at him, reaching down to wrap his hand around the soldier's cock.

Piers cried out then, body shaking, threatening to collapse. Chris would not allow that though; he secured his grip around the boy's waist and thrust faster, putting more force into his movements. Piers tried to keep pace, pushing back as Chris thrust forward, but it was difficult to concentrate on keeping a rhythm when each stroke of the man's cock hit a place inside of him that made him shudder and spark. Eventually, he gave up trying to keep up and let Chris take full control.

The smaller soldier's surrender was expected. Somehow, Chris couldn't help but feel a little smug at his ability to overpower Piers' senses. The boy was barely able to keep himself kneeling with all the sensations parading through his body. He shifted back suddenly, releasing Piers' waist, allowing the soldier to slump onto the bed while he kept the boy's hips aloft.

Whatever rhythm he had been keeping, Chris threw to the wind. He was too close to his own end to be bothered with keeping a steady pace. He thrust with abandon, grinning each time he felt a shock go through him when he hit Piers' prostate. The boy was panting his name helplessly, probably tearing holes in his blanket with how tightly his fingers were clenched. Chris couldn't find the energy to care at the moment.

As he had expected, Piers' climax was violent and an unprecedented first. Thrusting violently into the soldier's body, hitting that sweet spot with each stroke, sent the boy over the edge. He clamped around Chris' cock as he came, crying out loudly. The burst of energy that heralded Piers end was dazzling in a way. The crackle of energy was so brilliant, it left a sunburst of light behind Chris' closed eyes. The energy thrummed from Piers' body and into his own, shaking and stunning him some. Chris stilled for a second, letting the energy run through his body as he grit his teeth against it.

Piers fell onto the bed after his climax. He had expected it to be different than when he had pleasured himself, but he had not expected the force of it. The massive shock was as unexpected. He had certainly not expected a light show. After getting used to the blasts of energy for so long though, it wasn't a completely off-putting feeling to him. It enhanced his feelings in truth.

As his senses slowly spiraled down from the place they had been, Piers felt the sweat on his skin chill. It was cold suddenly. He opened his eyes and glanced back worriedly.

"Chris?"

The man was sitting back, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. Chris opened his eyes as he was called.

"Are you ok? Did I—did it hurt?"

To his relief, Chris only laughed. "That was incredible, kiddo."

He did not waste any more words. Piers grunted, not bothering to suppress his smile as Chris grabbed his hips and pushed back into him to finish. A few more thrusts did it and Piers shuddered with static charge as he felt Chris spew inside of him, warm liquid coating his insides. It was a strange, humbling feeling. It was one he could happily get used to.

For a minute, Chris stayed buried inside of him, panting as his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Eventually, he withdrew and collapsed on his back next to Piers. The soldier looked at him, unable to hide his pleased grin.

Chris glanced at him and could not help but grin himself. "Come on, kiddo, don't give me that look."

Piers laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Chris, don't call me kiddo."

"You will be kiddo and you will like it, okay kiddo?" He reached out and ran a hand down Piers' back.

The boy shuddered, biting his lip, smile never leaving. A crackle of electricity snapped at Chris' hand, but the man did not withdraw it. Piers looked his captain in the eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Ok, captain, kiddo it is."

Leaning over, he planted a firm kiss on Chris' lips, catching the man off guard. The surprise did not last long though and Chris snaked an arm out to pull him closer. This was the strangest relationship he had been in, the man thought. And it was likely only going to get weirder. Somehow though he couldn't bring himself to care about that fact.


End file.
